Orin Orin no Mi
Orin Orin no Mi is a Paramecia type Devil fruit that allows the user to fold objects that come in contact with. It was eaten by "Salamander" Sanshoo. Appearance The Fruit when it was found was a half Slice of an Apple about the Size of a Ruler. It is white and Sanshoo noted it tatseing like he was eating a piece of Paper. Strength The Orin Orin no mi can fold objects that come in contact with him and use them as weapon of his own. Since the user can also fold himself he can perform dodges in line with a Kami-E. Folded objects keep there strength and are under the control of the user. The user could also fold an object to fold avoid an incoming attack. The user could also turn there enivorment into a giant trap since all the objects are folded and under his control he make it in possible to fight the user. As the paper keeps its strength it could be used as armor to block other attacks. Weakness While the Orin Orin no mi is powerful it has a number of weakness. One, the user cannot fold objects beyond a point. As one gains more mastery with this fruit they can fold stronger and stronger objects though the limit of now seems to be a steel object. however, later on Sanshoo can fold objects even beyond steel and the true power of the fruit can be used to fold almost anything solid, even a blade like yoru as long as thereis not buso. The user also must touch the object to fold it however this weakness could be over come if one awaken this fruit. The Third weakness is that a user cannot fold an object that is animate like a human other then there self. The Fourth and final weakness is that the user cannot fold objects coated in buso, However this can be overcome if the user has a stronger buso then his opponent. Attacks Orin Orin no: Kishi No Ya: '''The User forms A barrage of arrows firing them at an enemy (Bow of the Knight) '''Orin Orin no: Kishi no Ha: '''The User forms a giant blade of Paper slamming it down onto a Target. (Sword of the Knight) '''Orin Orin no: Jakku Foringu: '''The User turns himself into a piece of paper avoiding an incoming Attack (Falling Jack) '''Orin OrinNo: Kishi No Yorio: '''The User forms a suit of armor made from the Folded objects. (Armor of the Knight) '''Orin Orin No: Osama Uma: '''The User forms an army of Horses charing at the enemy. (Kings Horse) '''Orin Orin No: Kuin Hando: The User Folds an Incoming objects back at the an enemy before turning it back to its Normal State. (Queen's Hand) '''Orin Orin no: Kotieni No Ransu: '''The User Forms a Spear with a spiral Design before throwing it at the enemy. It was shown to be able to broke Sugestu blade and Defeat him making this Sanshoo (Former) Strongest Attack. (Lance of the Emperor) Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia